Potter County, Pennsylvania
Potter County is a county located in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania. It is in the Allegheny Plateau region. As of 2000, the population is 18,080. Its county seat is Coudersport6. Potter County was named after James Potter, who was a general from Pennsylvania in the Continental Army during the American Revolution. James Potter never actually lived in Potter County and may have never even visited the area which would later become Potter County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,801 km² (1,081 sq mi). 2,800 km² (1,081 sq mi) of it is land and 1 km² (0 sq mi) of it (0.02%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Allegany County (north) *Steuben County (northeast) *Tioga County (east) *Lycoming County (southeast) *Clinton County (south) *Cameron County (southwest) *McKean County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 18,080 people, 7,005 households, and 5,001 families residing in the county. The population density was 6/km² (17/sq mi). There were 12,159 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (11/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.06% White, 0.29% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.50% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.19% from other races, and 0.71% from two or more races. 0.57% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,005 households out of which 31.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.50% were married couples living together, 7.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 24.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 6.90% from 18 to 24, 26.10% from 25 to 44, 24.30% from 45 to 64, and 16.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.80 males. Municipalities Under Pennsylvania law, there are four types of incorporated municipalities: cities, boroughs, townships, and, in at most two cases, towns. The following boroughs and townships are located in Potter County: Boroughs Townships History Major Isaac Lyman, an American Revolutionary war veteran was one of the first permanent settlers in Potter County. Major Lyman is recognized the founder of Potter County. He was paid ten dollars for each settler that he convinces to move to Potter County. He built his home in 1809 in nearby Lymansville, now known as Ladonna. Major Lyman also built the first road to cross Potter County and Potter County's first sawmill and gristmill. Lyman had a colorful personal history. After the death in childbirth of his first wife, Sally Edgecombe, he remarried; later he left his second wife and started a third family in Potter County. The second Mrs. Lyman was determined not to suffer on her own. She sought out the Major, travelling from Bolton Landing to Potter County with the help of their son, Burrell, who was 18 at the time. Major Lyman lived with these two families in Potter County. Historical accounts of the living situation vary. Some say that Lyman kept both wives under one roof. Others state that there were two log homes for the families on the same piece of property. Descendants of Major Isaac Lymans three families still live and work in Potter County. Politics Potter County is one of if not the most Republican counties in Pennsylvania. In 2004, George W. Bush received 5,640 votes (71%) to 2,268 votes (29%) for John Kerry. The county has voted for the Republican in every presidential election since 1964. In 2006, Rick Santorum received 3,476 votes (63%) to 2,012 votes (37%) for Bob Casey, making it Santorum's strongest county in his defeat. Lynn Swann also received more than 60% of the Potter County vote in his defeat. Potter County was formerly home to the compound of the Aryan Nations, who established themselves here in 2002 after losing their compound in Hayden Lake. The group left in 2005 for Lexington. Recreation Potter County is home to 8 state parks and many more acres of state forest and gamelands. *Cherry Springs State Park *Denton Hill State Park *Lyman Run State Park *Ole Bull State Park *Patterson State Park *Prouty Place State Park *Sinnemahoning State Park parts in Cameron County *Sizerville State Park parts in Cameron County Education Public School Districts *Austin Area School District *Coudersport Area School District *Galeton Area School District (also in Tioga County) *Keystone Central School District (also in Clinton County) *Northern Potter School District *Oswayo Valley School District (also in McKean County) *Port Allegany School District (also in McKean County) References *Major Lyman Founder of Potter County External links *PotterCountyPa.com *Potter County Visitor's Association *Galeton Area School District Category:Counties of Pennsylvania Category:Potter County, Pennsylvania Category:Established in 1804